


i'm here, i'm here

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: nagito finally wakes up





	i'm here, i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> third instagram drabble request!!! im enjoying doing these so much aaa

Opening his eyes, Nagito was met with a green, glowing light, and a loud alarm noise. 

What was going on?

He looked around, quickly realizing that he was in some sort of weird alien-like pod. The green light it was giving of hurt his eyes a bit, but he was more concerned with where he was.

Where were the others? Most importantly, where was Hajime? Where was he even? All he could remember was being on the island and... and dying. Hadn't he died? Was this some sort of weird afterlife or something? None of this made sense and... he missed Hajime.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the pod began to open from the top, revealing a room light by only the green fluorescent light. He tried to sit up and look around, but soon realized that he was attacked to this contraption at his wrists, ankles, and head. He couldn't get out by himself. Great. Now, even though the pod had opened and he should have been able to figure out exactly what was going on, he was still stuck right in his original predicament. Nagito sighed and just... waited.

It didn't take long for something to happen. There was the sound of a large, metal door being pushed open, and then the lights were flicked on, giving the room more light than it had before. Footsteps approached and then someone was peering into the pod.

Nagito squinted, his eyes not yet adjusted to the light. After a moment, Nagito realized who it was.

_It was..._

“Hajime!” Nagito exclaimed, eyes wide, “Hajime, what’s going on? Wh-where am I?” he asked, panic in his voice. 

_Holy shit, holy shit. Was this really Hajime? Wait- did that mean Hajime was dead too? Oh god... this was purgatory, wasn’t it? He was dead, and now he was being faced with his choices in life to see how he would react, placing him in either heaven or hell depending on his actions here. Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

“Nagito,” Hajime’s voice spoke, beginning to unhook Nagito from the machine around him. 

_His wrists, his ankles, his head... he was free._

Nagito sat up immediately, feeling an intense rush of dizziness envelop his body. That didn’t stop him. Dizziness and lightheadedness be fucked, Nagito desperately needed to feel Hajime. He grabbed Hajime's wrist and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face in his chest. 

Hajime put his hand on Nagito's head, gently stroking his hair to calm him, "It's okay... it's all over now..." he assured the other, not knowing quite how to deal with the emotions between the both of them. He knew there were unspoken feelings, pining on both sides.

But neither of them knew what to do.

Romance was a slippery slope, one that neither of them wanted to trip up and fall. Through everything that had happened, they had fallen in love. The way they looked at each other, the unresolved tension between them. What were they to do? They were so scared of becoming even more attached and losing one another again.

Hajime had already been forced to go through losing the other. When Nagito had 'died', his heart ached like it never had before. He now knew it wasn't real, Nagito's death, but the pain of losing him had been real. And now... seeing Nagito here, alive, looking so afraid.

It hurt.

He wrapped his arms around Nagito, holding him tightly.

_God, please don't let him lose him again._

"Please... please let this be real," Nagito's voice was shaky as he spoke, "I don't want to be dead. I don't want to go to hell, fuck, Hajime, I want to be alive. I want to see everyone again, be friends again. I don't want to leave you. I want this to be real so badly."

"It's real, it's real, I promise it's real," Hajime said, pulling away from the hug to look at Nagito's face. ...it was now or never. He needed to confess his feelings. "Nagito?" he asked, getting the attention of the other.

Nagito looked up at him from his seat in the pod, "Yeah?"

"I... I'm in love with you."

Nagito nodded almost blankly, the reply slipping from his mouth like it was the most truthful thing he would ever say, "I'm in love with you too."

The feelings just rushed out all at once. The pining, the yearning, everything had led up until this moment. And now... they had each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you comment i will literally love you forever


End file.
